A Tale of Two Cities
by Challia
Summary: A little story about how Daryl and Carol, and the other members of the Prison group will cope with the presence of the new people in their area. Post season 3, my idea of what I woul like to see in season 4.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**__** Dear viewer. First of all I would like to thank for all the wonderful feedback I received for my first ever FF "The lines we crossed". Your kind reception convinced me to keep writing. And so I will try. **_

_**This story comes from my idea of presenting some of the everyday life of our favourite survivors in the middle of the apocalypse, through Carol's eyes. As we all know, previous seasons of The Walking Dead were full of violence, fight for life and struggle with an unsure future. And because we got plenty of this in the show, I wanted to give you here something a little different. I like to think how the time is passing in the Prison for these people, how does Rick spend his time when he isn't worrying for everyone, what does Carl do when he isn't trying to be a badass mini copy of Shane…How is Carol spending her evenings…How Daryl keeps himself busy when he isn't hunting or keeping watch. Things like that. Of course I also want to see how the group dynamic will change now with Woodbury citizens coming to the Prison. Especially regarding Daryl and Carol's relationship, because that is what we are all interested in the most. I want to experiment. I want to take this journey with you, my kind reader, to see how will this all turn out. I have a general plan for this story, but the details and some side plots, where I will go with those, remain to be seen.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own The Walking Dead. **_

PROLOGUE

"_In one sense there is no death. The life of a soul on earth lasts beyond departure. You will always feel that life touching yours, that voice speaking to you. He lives on in your life and in the lives of others that knew him"._

_Angelo Patri_

Death. It surrounds you. It's in the air you breathe, in the earth you walk, in the walls of this prison, outside those fences. It is also in the eyes of the people around you. Those who lived, those who are still surviving, and those who are forever gone.

You gathered outside prison's courtyard, around 2 deep holes in the ground. Not so far from here you can see three crosses, three graves. Two of them full, one empty. As it's been waiting for someone to be laid in there. You shook off those thoughts immediately. You are not here to think of what and how things could have been, but for other purpose. So you take a look at these two empty holes in the ground again. Another funeral. As if you all haven't had yet too many of those. You take a look at a group of the new people – _Woodburians_. Mostly elderly folks, but there are some children too. In fact, you are a bit surprised they showed up. But well, they knew well enough those who were about to be buried here. You watch them and for a second you wonder how many funerals have these people seen already since the beginning of all this. It seems to be no end to those.

You watch Rick and Michonne carry a body covered in blankets to where you all stand now, over a new open grave. You can see a painful grim on Rick's face, he is breathing heavily. Michonne's eyes are focused on the ground, her head down but no expression on her face.

The covered body belongs to Andrea, beautiful, warm, open, smart Andrea who's only mistake was trusting the wrong man, and believing for a second that there's hope for good and love in this world. And she payed the biggest price for it. Her life. You remember seeing her for the last time, how she fought for peace between Woodbury and Prison, how happy she was to see you alive, and how sad she looked when realized that your original group is now so much smaller. How she carried Judith for the one and only time. You think about all this and feel tears in your eyes, a lump in your throat. It all shouldn't have ended this way. It was all wrong.

Andrea's funeral though isn't the only funeral today. Someone else gave his life in order to give your small group a chance. And despite all the wrong things he may have done in his life, all the bad decisions he's taken, in the end he made all the right choices. Daryl and Glenn place his body near beside Andrea's. Two members of your original Atlanta group. Now dead.

Daryl's face doesn't say much, as usual. He just stands there with arms crossed, looking down at his brother's body being put to the final resting place. You know Daryl didn't want the funeral, he wanted to bury Merle on his own, but Rick convinced him that this way he will keep his brother close. So they decided to bury him beside Andrea.

You recall your last conversation with Merle. How cocky and sure of himself he appeared to be. How scared, desperate and lonely he really was. You saw it through his hard façade he tried to maintain for the world. But you knew him better and you figured him out. You have already been through this with his brother. And you knew that even if Merle himself believed to be a lone wolf and better on his own, he really was there also for the group. For and with all of them. All the way. He was a part of that team. In the end he did what was right to do.

Suddenly, Rick's voice breaks the silence so you leave your thoughts and turn to him.

" A while before…before it all started, I got shot on a patrol. Fell into a coma. Woke up in a hospital a few weeks later and didn't know anything about the outside world, about what happened with it…I was so naïve and vulnerable like a newborn child. But somehow I survived. And I wouldn't have if some people didn't help me go though these first horrible days. Andrea Harrison was one of these people. She was a member of our first original group back in Atlanta. Now only 5 of us are left. In the past year we've lost so many..now Andrea. Her death is a result of a one-man's madness. Andrea tried to prevent the war all the way should in her best. That's how she was. She tried. And she payed with her life for it. We are gonna make sure her death won't be in vain. We will try to overcome this crisis together. All of us. Us from Atlanta. From the Farm. From Woodbury. We stick together now. Just like Andrea would wish us to".

Silence. All that we are, were and we'll ever be, it doesn't matter. Only Rick's voice. Only thing that keeps us here. So he continues:

"We are also here to bury Merle Dixon. We all knew Merle and we knew that he wasn't an easy companion. But the Governor used him, just like he used everybody else. Merle gave his life in fight. For himself, for his brother who of all people was always the most important for him no matter what, and for all of us. He helped to give us time, chance, and he didn't leave behind or betray anyone of us even though he had a chance. And I am grateful for that. Rest in peace Merle.

Does anyone want to say something?"

Silence.

"Daryl?

Michonne?"

None of them said anything. All that was needed to be said, was said already. Words didn't mean anything anymore. Michonne only placed a small white flower over the blanket that covered Andrea's body. Her last goodbye.

And again the silence fell over 20 people standing in circle in the beautifully colored by autumn field outside the C-Block. Hershel started talking then and his voice sounded so calm, so perfect in the stillness of this whole scene.

"_If we have been pleased with life, we should not be displeased with death, since it comes from the hand of the same master._

Rest in peace. Where ever the two of you are now".

The following days were as chaotic and hectic for everyone at the Prison as you could have only imagined. Two groups of people brought together now, even though a few days earlier they were enemies. Along with Rick and Maggie you started off with a bit of an introduction for the newcomers and showing them their way around the Prison, simple things like where the shower area was, the kitchen, where in the courtyard was safe and how to stay away from the catacombs, still swarming with Walkers. You help the new people locate in their cells and of course now you found out how limited space you will all have with eleven new people occupying Block C now. However, this situation had its advantages. More men to keep everyone safe, more pairs of eyes to keep watch, more women to help with everyday duties and more children to play, run around and laugh and pretend like everybody was living normal lives again. But on the other hand - it was twice as more people to feed, also more warm clothing was needed, as well as medical supplies and general medical care. Hershel did what he could and you helped him in your best way, but it soon turned out that your help in that matter wouldn't be that necessary. One of the newcomers, a pretty dark-haired woman, Karen - was a qualified nurse. You didn't really trust anyone of the Woodbury people and you knew that Karen was the only survivor of the massacre that the Governor performed on the highway. Rick, Daryl and Michonne took her in and gave her a chance. So you probably should too. But there was something in those brown eyes that you didn't exactly like. The way Karen looked at all of you. Like she pitied you. The way her eyelashes flickered whenever she was around Rick..or Daryl. The way she kept her dark, long curls around her beautiful face..Your hand instinctively travels to your short, also curly but already greyish hair, and when you observe Karen talking with others, you can't help but think "my hair used to be like this...but that was before I married Ed and before he made my life a living hell".

"Carol?"

Maggie's voice brought you back to reality.

"Huh?.. What did you say?"

"I asked if you already figured out how to locate the cells now that we are so many..I feel weird with sleeping so close to strangers but..it's not like we can lock them in like we did with the prisoners.."

"Hmm. Well, let's try to locate them the best way we can, keep the families together if possible. And maybe they could take the cells up the stairs and we take the lower cells..? We will see."

"Would you please take care of that? I have to go with Glenn on a run to get more blankets and sleeping bags, if we find any".

"No problem Maggie, just be careful you two".

You sigh as you watch the younger woman walk away towards Glenn who was already waiting for her at the car. Yes, you will all have to squeeze in somehow in the cell block. There were six cells downstairs, and five up the perch. There would be no possible way to have a cell all by yourself now, so you guess you should bunk with Beth. That will surely be best for Judith and taking care of her would be easier if the two of them stay around.

You move your things to one of the cells and wonder for a second which cell will Daryl be taking. And who will he be sharing it with. You can't help yourself to wonder, and you can't help your mind going to him. That was something you always did, even unconsciously. Your eyes always looked for him, searched and scanned every area to make sure that he is still here and that he is safe. It started some time ago but when Daryl decided to leave and go with Merle, you knew that even though he came back pretty quickly, you will always be worried that one day it will happen again. That one day he will become fed up with the constant worry about others, about all the responsibility over the group, or that someone will simply piss him off one day a bit too much and it will send him over the edge. There was always that spark of uncertainty in your heart that he will leave everyone. Leave you. You were aware of course that Daryl had found his place in the group, he found new family and a sense of belonging, but now Merle was gone and not coming back and it surely left a mark in Daryl's heart, it made him unstable again. And with all these new folks in the Prison now...Daryl was never a too social person and you know this new situation will be difficult for him in a way. Maybe he will choose solitude again. And even though your mind tells you "have faith in him, he will never leave, why would he?", this anxious spark in your heart was lightened up and was going to remain.

So when you walk outside and take a look at all the uproar and movement in the yard, and when your eyes automatically focus on the main gate and a man in a leather vest and a crossbow on his shoulder, you just wave your hand to acknowledge him that even though so much has changed now, some things will still remain the same and that everything will be okay. You pray for him to raise his hand and just wave back to you. Not ignore you or pretend he didn't see. You need him to notice you, to calm you down, to extinguish that ignited spark in your soul.

And Daryl waves back and nods slightly.

Maybe everything will be okay after all.

_**A/N:**__** Dear viewers, if I get any interest in this, I will continue with posting next chapters. Reviews would mean the world to me and constructive criticism is appreciated. English isn't my first language so I'm very sorry for all the spelling or grammar mistakes that I may have missed.:)Many thanks for reading this. I really hope someone will enjoy this little story, I am putting my whole heart into it:)**_


	2. Winter is coming

_**Chapter 1 - Winter is coming**_

**A/N:**** Dear viewers. Thank you all for so many kind reviews so far. I am thankful that this little story got so much feedback and nice reception from you all. Whatever you think of my story, however you'd like to improve it, whatever way you see it going..it keeps me in focus to write more and more. I know that my style of writing isn't appropriate for everyone. Why do I write in second person and present tense? I like to feel as a part of the story. As everything was going on around me. And so I would like my readers to feel same way. So if I write "You were..you did...", I would love to feel that it is YOU and only YOU participating in this story, my dear reader. YOU as Carol in this particular case. Please forgive me this little habit. **

**One more thing to forgive. The title of this story comes from my undying love for "Game of Thrones". And winter. I love snow. But I'm sure you have figured that much already. **

**This chapter will focus a bit on the introduction of the characters, and the winter that is slowly approaching, and we know that winters in TWD aren't easy. But there is a tiny ray of light in this part and a tiny Caryl moment. Enjoy. And of course review if you have time and will, it will make my day. As always. **

"_Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand and for a talk beside the fire: it is the time for home."  
__Edith Sitwell_

As the days became to get shorter, damper and colder, life in Prison slowly started to come to normal. Most of basic stuff was settled. People from Woodbury slowly and in their own pace began to make their way in and around Block C, some of them being very polite, almost friendly but always cautious, and some of them remained distanced and mistrustful. No one blamed them really. These people went through hell and were betrayed by the man who promised them safe haven. It was surely not easy to trust Rick and his small group to join them in order to finally find peace.

You tried to cope with the new situation in your own way. You weren't that eager to meet new people as you normally would have, simply because you used to be at war after all. Only 2 months have passed since Governor's attack at the Prison and it was too short to fully trust each other. And besides, it was a Walker Apocalypse. Many times you have thought about it. In your head, you repeated these words over and over again..._apocalypse_...Was it really the end? End of all things? End of hope? Love, compassion? Life? At one point you knew it really was. Humanity was lost. There was no cure, no answer to the infection. No vaccine, nothing. You were all infected.

But at the same time, amidst all this death there was always a spark of life. First it was Sophia and hope for her to find a new, better future after you were gone. Then Judith was born and even though the birth took Lori's life, you knew that it was all good and fair. The circle of life. Something has ended and something begun. But Sophia was a false hope. It was a great loss for all of you. And some people in your small group were broke permanently after that. You believe that Sophia's death was that moment that broke Shane definitely. It broke Hershel. It broke Rick and Lori to a great extent. It damaged Carl irreversibly. But it didn't break you somehow. It made you stronger. More down to earth. More capable. Braver. Bolder. As if you had nothing to loose anymore. But so much to gain. And you did. Because even if Sophia's death damaged so many people, it also triggered unexpected reactions, feelings and actions in other members of your group. In you. You finally stopped feeling sorry for yourself, you found your strength to fight, to stay confident, to hope. To live along somehow. All the worst things that could have happened to you, already happened. And you endured. And you finally found another reason to live. Because now even if your daughter was dead, there was someone else to hold on to, to have faith in, to keep close no matter what. Daryl. The loss of Sophia affected him too. You knew he did not want to show it, but he grieved. In his own way. On his own terms. He spent days on looking for that girl and she slipped from him so easily. Of all people it should have been him to abandon hope and screw all the world and people in it, but he didn't. He was still here. For you and for the others. He wasn't broken, he was a new man now. Not angry, cold and vulnerable redneck you have met ages ago in Atlanta. A strong man, a valuable hunter, a brave soldier, keeper of safety and protector of the weak, a caring person, a funny companion, a warm friend, an extremely alluring man...

You suddenly stop your stroll inside the C-Block corridor on your way outside, and let out a deep sigh. What did just happen? How did your thoughts wander in that direction? You have never really thought about Daryl in that way. You were aware of course that he was attractive, manly good looking and strangely charismatic, and you could also see this awareness in some other women's eyes..but you and Daryl were always just a very close friends. Almost siblings. You had history, sure, but everyone here had one. You shared horrible past, but also happy moments, you laughed and cried together more than once...Yes you were always close. Mentally. Never physically though. You never touched. You never hugged. Never held hands longer than for 3 seconds. It wasn't only Daryl's decision, somehow you found yourself weirdly uncomfortable getting too much into his personal space, like it was a forbidden territory. You tended his clothes, checked on his wounds and so did he, but all of it seemed automatic, cold and professional almost, without any feeling. Perhaps it was better. Perhaps it was better if you stopped this pointless thinking route and concentrated on real life, your real tasks for this day. Thoughts about Daryl could wait.

The day starts just as every other day at the Prison for you. Shower first, just before everyone else wakes up. Kitchen is your next stop. The choices for meal are simple. Oatmeal or powdered eggs. Yuck. You miss real eggs so badly even if you already forgot what they taste like - last time you all had real eggs was way back at Hershel's farm. Back in another era, another dimension. When you all pretended like there was hope for you. A shadow of quasi normal life. You shake your head. It's a new day now and you're in a totally new position and circumstances. But oh well, you wish you could have hens and cows here to provide regular food. This chemical stuff will kill you all one day if Walkers don't do that first.

You like the kitchen. Within all the months your group spent in this place, it became a sort of a "living room" for all of you. Most of social life of the group was happening here. Here was where you've had your meals but also where Hershel read his Bible on Sunday mornings for those interested, where Beth sang while it rained outside, where baby Judith had her blanked outstretched on the floor to gain access to everyone and everything that held her attention. It was a place where the men would clean their guns, where Daryl would bring his prey after days and nights of hunting, where Maggie and Beth used to prepare the venison. It was a place where the elderly would play chess and cards and the young played Scrabble and Monopoly. It was the place where people chattered, laughed, told stories of life before the_ apocalypse_ (this word again..). Where Woodbury and the Prison held truce and lived side by side despite of all the differences they used to share and were yet to overcome.

Yes, you like the kitchen. It is a place where all the life is. Away from Walkers, bad soldiers and all the death that was roaming just outside. Your safe heaven, your small island of joy. You have found it. A good start for anew. You gave Woodbury people credit. You never judged them. You just observed. You were polite and gentle like always. But there was no place for trust yet. No place and time for making friends. But a nice breakfast in the kitchen would always count as a start.

People start to gather for breakfast. Beth is yawning, she was with Judith all night, no wonder she is exhausted. It would be your turn tonight. Glenn was on watch, he looks wasted but in good mood. No Walker spotted last night. Hershel looks a bit more tired than usual, and that concerns you, he is 71 after all. He should eat and rest more, definitely. Carl is nowhere to be seen, maybe Rick let him sleep longer this time. Rick is here, lost in a nice chat with Karen, the pretty brunette. She has dimples in her cheeks when she smiles and with Rick, she does that a lot. And he seems a bit relaxed with her too. It makes you smirk to yourself as well. Maybe that is what their leader needs after all the months of war and uncertainty. And grief. Maybe it's time to slowly stop grieving. Maggie comes down for breakfast too, her hair a mess. She doesn't even look fully awake yet. No sign of Michonne or Daryl of course. Michonne is on watch this morning, she just changed Glenn and Daryl must be off hunting. He is still the main food provider. The Prison's pantry has been almost emptied by now and it's a bit worrying with the incoming winter. And it will come soon. The nights have become freezing in the last days. One of the Woodbury folks, a guy named Ned, used to be a geography teacher and he knows how the climate works and always tries to predict weather for next days. It's a funny thing actually. To have your own weather man. Without CNN or the Internet, he is precious. His predictions are usually right. First it was sort of teasing and making fun of him kind of way, to ask what the next day would be like, now it has became a habit. It's good to know at least a little bit of what to expect the next day.

You fill the next bowl with greyish looking oatmeal and hand it to the next person in line. It's Sasha, you have met her before. Tyreese's little sister. Nice girl, full of trust but also common sense. Pretty too. You have already noticed some of the men giving her small looks. Sasha is not only pretty but also useful with guns. Rick often pairs her with Michonne on the outside wall to keep watch, they seem to get along well. But today, Michonne is with Tyreese. You are not sure how to feel about Tyreese. He seems capable and trustworthy, Hershel likes him, but Daryl mostly ignores his humble and shy propositions of going together on a run or hunt or learning to shoot and fight. But well, that's Daryl, he prefers solitude. You have talked to Tyreese once about that, tried to explain it to him. Problem was that Tyreese is a very social person, he wants to fit in, make friends, he hasn't been damaged by his past and present life much enough. While most of you were. But he will fit in, you are sure of that.

A tired looking woman approaches you now and you recognize Anna - a slim and pale woman in her thirties. She has 2 twin kids, a boy and a girl. They are about 2 years of age, no more. Anna looks nervous and quickly reaches her hand for a bowl.

"Thank you" she says shyly.

"Enjoy. Sorry it's oatmeal again." You smile at her hoping for some sort of conversation and opening up from her. "It's healthy for the kids though".

Anna replies without any eye contact "And sort of food is good".

She is a riddle for you. The others told you Anna and her children joined Woodbury about a week before the war, they were totally famished, starving almost. The Governor took them in to make a good example for others of how the outside life looks like. Up until now, Anna remained silent, calm and minded her own business. Yet she intrigued you for some reason. Well, you decide you have plenty of time to get to know each other now with winter coming. Questions could wait.

A few days later you wake up in a totally different world. You can barely see the outside world through your cell window, it is frozen. You've had a watch that night with Maggie and when you finally got to bed around dawn, it was already very cold, but not freezing. Now, a few hours later, the world is a different place. You walk off your cell slowly, past Daryl's cell which is of course empty...past Glenn and Maggie's cell, the front door covered in blankets to provide them so much needed privacy...your eyes scan the area searching Beth and Judith..not Daryl, never Daryl, because he is never there. He is always outside, not minding the weather, he is simply choking inside, he is always in need of air. It is already late, you overslept lunch probably. Yes, kitchen is empty. So is the infirmary, which is weird, usually you could always see either Hershel or Karen in proximity, tending even the smallest wounds, treating food poisonings, or just helping people through stress and discomfort. No one was here now. As if all the Block-C was emptied. For some reason it gives you shivers. Why is no one here? Where are the children, the old? Where is Hershel, he randomly ever left the building, it was hard for him to move around on his crutches..? Where is Anna, this pale red-haired refugee, who was so afraid of her shadow that she almost never left her cell..? Where is everyone..?

"Hello?" You hear yourself breathing out. "Anyone here?!" No answer.

The silence is engulfing you, swallowing you, swarming around. You hate the silence, you always have. In the past, in Ed's era, there was always a threat in the silence, a danger crawling and waiting to be unleashed. Sometimes it was a punch in the face, sometimes if you were lucky, only a hand traveling up your thighs. The moments when silence resembled calm, were rare. Almost never happening. So this afternoon, this winter hour, this December day, you decide to face the silence again, to walk into it, to go outside Prison's walls and see whatever is there, because you have no other choice. During the apocalypse you have been through so many choices, and this one is hard too. What if there are Walkers outside? What if Governor came back and slaughtered them all? What if they are all dead? What if your family is there fighting for their lives? What if Daryl is there fighting alongside with them..? This thought immediately releases you from your stupor and fear. Daryl must be here. Whatever is behind that door, he is there too. Fighting. Not dying. Fighting and living. As always. You reach out, unlock the door and open it up wide.

And when you do, there are no Walkers moaning and attacking people. There are no fallen companions, no bodies waiting for burial. First thing you notice, it is white. Bright. Quiet. And wet. Also cold of course. You button up your jacket fast but your eyes remain closed. And your realize that annoying brightness and wetness providing you from opening them up, is snow. Real snow, falling down heavily. It's a rarity in Georgia. Sure, you've had snow but it never was so..real. So pure. So primordial. The Prison's courtyard was all covered with it. The cars. The graves. The fences and walls. For a second there, you feel like participating in a fairytale of some sort. Because the view is simply beautiful. Kids are making a snowman already and some of the men, including Rick and Glenn are removing snow from their "sidewalk" to make it easier for people to cross. Beth is sitting with Maggie and Hershel on a small bench they build up on a one shiny day last autumn. They watch the falling snow and laugh to themselves probably reminiscing some past on the farm. However, there's no Judith in Beth's arms. The spark of anxiety lights up again in your veins. Where is she? Is she with Carl? No, he is throwing snowballs with Tyreese and Sasha, his sister nowhere in sight. You walk into the courtyard on stiffen legs and you can barely hear your companions great you "Hey Carol! Slept ok?", "Hey sleepyhead!", "Welcome back to the living..". You can't listen to them now. Judith is a priority. But as you watch Rick, Carl, Beth, Hershel and everyone simply enjoy whatever it is they are doing, you think that there's no way for Judith to be unsafe. For her second little daughter to be in any danger. And when you lift your head and look at the top of the nearest watchtower, the one that wasn't destroyed by the Governor, a sigh of relief escapes your lungs. Judith was safe. As safe as she could ever be. In Daryl's arms. Safest place in the whole world.

A small smile escapes your lips and you decide to climb up the watchtower stairs, Judith needed feeding after all. When you reach the top, you stop for a brief second. You probably look like a mess at the moment, woken up just minutes ago. Yet, Daryl have seen you in worse condition. But for some odd reason you desire to look good in his presence, to look like a woman. To feel like one. The reason for this is unclear to you. Daryl was a friend only. A dearest one. No reason to wear lipstick for him. No reason to use perfume or make yourself look almost pretty. No reason at all, he would probably not even notice it. But you are a woman. After everything Ed has broke in you, stole from you and stripped you from, you are still a woman. And if there still was even a tiny teeny reason for you to feel pretty in this forsaken world, you would crave for it. And cherish it. So you straighten your back, you fold your jacket and you ruffle your still short locks before you open the watchtower terrace door and walk in.

"Hey you two". You say it in simple manner, in a casual tone. "Was a bit worried you decided to ditch off and start a new life out there". You try to joke but joking is always tricky with Daryl.

Yet somehow he catches it and replies:

" Need to find her a boy first, she can't get enough from me it seems". He smiles warmly at the little girl sleeping in his arms. You have heard from the others of how good he took care of Judith while you were..lost in the tombs..before he found you... He likes babies, you think. For some reason they don't get on his nerves, they don't get him mad or furious. Not like adults do. You wonder why is that. But you won't ask him. You're pretty sure he would just push you away. Daryl never talks about his past and maybe it's better this way.

"Winter is coming". Your voice trembles. It is very cold today.

"It is Christmas, you know. Today. It's Christmas". Daryl's gaze is far at the tree line outside the Prison.

"How do you know?" You can't believe you missed it. Again. You missed it last year too because there was no Sophia to remind you. Your heart hurts and shrinks on the thought and reminder of your little girl.

"Beth told me. She and Glenn have been counting days. Lil' Asskicker was born on August 31st". So we figured out it's Christmas Eve tonight. Not that it matters. Just another day". Daryl's eyes focus on you for a second. He rarely ever kept your gaze. But his eyes are so blue and so deep and you just manage to choke out one thing that's been on your mind ever since you woke up.

"Will you stay for dinner tonight?" He almost never stayed. He preferred to hunt. To keep watch. To walk the perimeter. "Maybe for once Judith will stay calm and sleep for the night..?".

That was the tricky part from you. You wanted him to stay, to be with you all on the evening and on the bone fire to share Hershel's stories of the past and Beth singing Christmas carols. But suddenly it all seemed a bit too perfect for you, too cliche. It didn't fit for Daryl. You knew this but you also wanted Christmas, in some way, any way. With him.

"I could stay". He still holds his eyes away but what he said makes you happy. "Tyreese and Karen on watch tonight".

"I'm glad". You simply tell him that and he turns to you, his look unreadable. Did you make him uncomfortable like this time long ago in the barn? Or was he pleased with your sudden affection?

"Here. Take her. She is hungry I reckon." You reach out your arms to get Judith, and she is so peaceful and so bright. Asleep. In peace. Unaware of the horrors of the world. And this is good.

"You catholic?" You need to ask him this. It perhaps shouldn't matter right now, the world was ending and religion wasn't something to be cherished on in the Prison. But some stupid sense of obligation to your old beliefs made you ask him that.

"Was. As a kid. Then it all kinda... lost its meaning I guess".

"Just asking to see if people would like some sort of celebration for Christmas. I guess they won't". You smile unnoticeably. "Still, there will be a dinner. Glad you will make it". And with these words you leave the watchtower with Judith in your arms. Leaving Daryl on his usual guard, to keep you all safe for a while longer.

The snow is falling. Most of the group moved indoors. No Walkers in sight, maybe it is too cold for them. You slowly leave the courtyard and before moving into safe warmth and light of the Block C you turn once again to look at the lone man with a crossbow, watching for your safety and safety of you all in this cold, white December evening.


End file.
